


Initiation

by Steadfxst



Category: The Hellfire Club - Jake Tapper
Genre: Angst, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Ritual Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: LaMontagne is chosen to initiate Charlie.





	Initiation

“I should go home.”

The men on either side of him laughed.

“Take his glass before he drops it.”

“You ready for this, Davis?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Charlie's head lolled to the side. It felt too heavy to pick up. He heard someone moan. Who, he couldn't be sure, but it sounded close by. His eyes were too tired to check.

“Open your mouth, Charlie.”

That voice was familiar…

“Hmmm?”

He heard a dark chuckle. LaMontagne? Someone was pushing him onto his back. That was nice; Charlie was tired.

* * *

“Breathe, Charlie.”

Charlie inhaled sharply.

LaMontagne laughed in his ear.

* * *

"Shhh, it's okay, Charlie. It’s just me. I know what I'm doing," LaMontagne whispered.

Charlie could say that he could see that was true. He _did_ seem to know what he was doing.

* * *

Charlie was vaguely aware he was still in the library. But he was on the floor. He felt the carpet under his palms.

“He’s awake,” Carlin said.

“Knock him back out,” a voice replied.

Charlie wasn’t sure who it was.

“No, don’t,” Charlie said, finally finding his voice.

He opened his eyes. LaMontagne was over him, smirking.

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “They do this for everyone. They picked me to take care of you, okay?”

Charlie nodded. He didn’t feel like he had a choice, but he was glad it was at least Davis.

“I—”

“It’s okay,” Davis repeated, gentle. A counterpoint to the harsh movements he was using to enter into him again and again. “It’s okay.”

* * *

“I feel like I’m gonna be sick.”

“No, you’re not,” LaMontagne said.

“I am. I will.”

LaMontagne wrapped a hand around his dick.

Charlie sighed.

* * *

“Please, Davis. Please?”

“Listen to him beg!” crowed Strong.

“Shut up,” Davis says. “Your voice puts me off.”

The men in the parlor chortled and jeered.

“Are you close, Charlie?”

Charlie fought to open his eyes. He knew the other men where there, but his whole field of vision was taken up by Davis.

"Yes."

“Good. That’s good, Charlie.”

* * *

Davis grunted twice, and Charlie suddenly felt wet. He didn't have time to dwell on it because Davis twisted his hand, and suddenly Charlie was coming too.

Davis made to pull away, but Charlie clutched at him, grabbing his forearm. 

“Wait.”

LaMontagne stalled his movements.

“What, Charlie?”

Charlie swallowed; his lip trembled. Davis sighed.

“It’s okay, Charlie.”

Davis patted his shoulder and pulled away. Charlie doesn’t think he’d ever felt more exposed or bereft.

* * *

A gorgeous redhead is called in to clean him up.


End file.
